


Marble

by drakhus67820



Series: Steampunk Westeros [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Daenerys, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dany is really possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: You are mine, Jon, as far as I am yours. One day I will call you my husband, and others be damned.first Smut!





	Marble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts), [meisie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisie/gifts).



> As always thank to ThescarletGarden for her patience and her great sacrifice! And for the Title!! Love you my friend <3  
> Again: Thanks to Justwanderingneverlost for his new and beautiful moodboard! Love you too <3  
> A special thank to meisie and Lustonmyfingers for sharing their marvelous smut-fic! love you too girls

                                                                    

 

Marble

 

Daenerys sighed in annoyance, before casting a disquieted look behind her back to her beloved, who was comfortably seated in the huge marble pool that was situated in the Manor's basement. She could not help but detail the muscular body of her lover. Daenerys was proud to say that she had mapped every corner of her beloved's chest, every muscle, every scar and every curve, none had escaped her lips. Far from being satisfied or bored of him, she wanted to start again.

 

It was with as much regret as difficulty that she turned away from Jon's dozing form and plunged back into the file Missandei had brought her. Her brother had appointed her as Royal Governor of the Westeros Royal Trading Company, to replace their other brother Viserys, who left six months ago to participate in a fantastic expedition. Her appointment had been a welcome surprise. One of her first decisions was to order that ships be provided with lifeboats in a sufficient number for all the crew members.

 

Today, after six months, Daenerys discovered that none of the ships had ever been upgraded. She knew exactly whose fault it was. The financial director of the Company had absolutely no desire to make the slightest effort to release funds. He just shook his head disdainfully, did he think she was just throwing ideas into the air? Did he think she was stupid?

 

_Idiot._

 

Daenerys was resting on her knees, her upper body out of the water as she took hold of her forearms. One of her hands moved to wrap a lock of hair around her fingers. The sheets of paper had escaped her hands as her thoughts wandered to more exciting places. She was sure that if Jon was awake her position would stir one of his moods. Unwittingly her mind winded to more carnal thoughts that titillated her, a gentle heat beginning to develop at her core. Biting her lips, the princess turned to cast a fleeting glance at Jon, hesitating to wake him up.

 

 _No, Jon needs some rest_ , she chastised herself.

 

Daenerys rubbed her thighs together, vainly tempting to calm the heat that bloomed between them. Her eyes roamed around the room, her mind roving. She imagined Jon taking her on the marble floor. Her efforts to calm down seemed futile so far, especially when her eyes fell on the dishevelled pile of red tapestry fallen on the marble floor of the bathhouse. Daenerys' cheeks flushed with a memory that was barely an hour old. Her hands were grasping on Jon's shoulders, and she was wearing only the black lace panties that Jon had slid down her legs, so he could use his skilled mouth on the heat between his legs. Her love had then lifted her by the hips, holding her against the wall while he thrust back and forth without restraint.

 

Daenerys finally let herself be defeated by her desire. Not wanting to disturb the rest of the one she cherished, the young woman kept her legs in the water, while she stretched the top of her body on the wet marble. She rested her head on one of her arms while the other snaked to her mound and the pleasures that were hidden beyond there. Daenerys closed her eyes, indulging in her desire.

 

_Oh, Jon._

 

Eyes closed and body slumped on the floor of the bathhouse, her hand playing with her slick folds, Daenerys was a vision as enchanting as irresistible for Jon Snow. Her muffled moans were a music as sweet as erotic in his ears. Ignoring the dull ache on his shoulder, Jon silently moved closer to the one who held his heart. The sound of his movements was camouflaged by the soft flow of hot water coming out of the four marble dragons' jaws that surrounded the basin.

 

Daenerys was half sprawled on the marble floor, her buttocks raised, forgetful of everything as she remembered her passionate frolic with Jon. Her need of him battled at every moment with the thought that Jon needed to rest. He had barely recovered from his war wounds and she knew that her brave soldier usually hid the pain he still felt.

 

“Jon...”

 

As in response to her moan, two hungry hands she cherished landed on her hips, his fingers lavishing caresses of velvet that awoke her senses. She wanted to turn around, face him, but Jon's voice stopped her.

 

“Stay like that.”

 

The voice was barely whispering, raucous with a steel tone, which rather than frightening her, heightened her desire even more. Did he want to take her like that, as a wolf would? She had never been very fond of this position, which left her with an unpleasant impression of vulnerability. But the idea that her Jon would take her in this position surprisingly thrilled her.

 

The princess continued to caress herself, while Jon fondled her ivory buttocks. The movements of Daenerys' fingers became faster, her body tensed as she gave up all discretion. Her moans filled the room, punctuated by the name of her love on her lips.

 

Daenerys' fingers were slick with her juices, her hips beginning to shake as she felt herself come. Then Jon surprised her again. Gently, he took her wrist, preventing her from pursuing her release. Daenerys wanted to turn around, to let him know very clearly that he would regret having taken her pleasure from her.

 

Lying on her, his chest resting on her back, Jon's lips planted soft kisses on her neck and shoulder that made her shudder, soothing the dragon within her.

 

“Let me do it, my love. Trust me,” he whispered gently in her ear.

 

Jon's words reassured her hesitancy. Daenerys had never let a man hold so much power over her... one part of her was scared while the other found it tempting. Yet, it was Jon, her Jon. With a bashful nod of her head, she gave him her permission... for whatever he had planned.

 

Behind her lust-addled eyes, she could see Jon's sweet smile as their lips locked together. Daenerys closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. She focused on the hands that explored her curves and the divine taste of her Jon's lips. She slipped one hand between her and the floor, rising slightly to give him easier access. His hand took one of her breasts, kneading it firmly, massaging it, gently teasing her nipple.

 

Still lying on her back, Jon had his other hand on her hip. She could feel the hard length of him between her slick thighs. The mere touch of the blunt head on her sensitive skin heightened her desire, barely soothed by the attentive caresses of her lover. Daenerys rocked her hips, she could feel the tip of his sword. Just a movement and he would be sheathed deep in her flesh.

 

Once again Jon refused her request, which elicited a plaintive moan from her, sounding in her ears quite pathetic, barely worthy of a princess. Even less Daenerys Targaryen. Yet in a dark corner of his mind, Jon's power over her excited her even more. His words came back to her memory.

 

_Let me do it._

 

The idea itself seemed strange to her. That was never Daenerys' idea. She knew she could stop everything, with one movement of her arms she could turn around and take what belonged to her. Yet... Jon, her Jon had asked him, the man she loved, the man in whom she had total trust... the man who held her heart in his hands. The man she had almost lost before realizing she loved him. Daenerys made her decision then, closing her eyes and relaxing her body.

 

Taking that as a signal, Jon's lips retracted from the languid kiss he was offering her. His lips did not leave his body. Trailing a path punctuated by the sound of kissing, Jon's lips nibbled at her neck, her shoulders, while at the same time the hand that was busy stroking her nipple returned to her hips. His lips went down the curve of her back, sometimes causing a surprised gasp when Jon grazed them on a sensitive spot. Never leaving her body, his lips went down the curve of her back, trailing on the lifted curve of her arse.

 

The anticipation-built tension in Daenerys exploded as Jon's mouth began to kiss her core. His tongue lavishing her swollen lips in languid strokes, her folds dripping with pleasure. His mouth encircled her bundle of pleasure, while two of his fingers played with her femininity, then his mouth went up. Daenerys breathed a sigh that mingled surprise and pleasure, while Jon's tongue strove to drive her mad.

 

Fear and desire were suddenly blurring, almost making her lose her mind. Was he..? No man had ever ventured there. She had not been interested. When they were younger, Rhaenys had tried to convince her. Her older niece had more than once assured her that much pleasure could be given and taken there.

 

_Trust me._

 

Jon's words came back to her as his touch made her burn with love and desire. Jon's mouth left her puckered hole, to move back on her slick folds. One of his fingers, however, quickly replaced his mouth, caressing and playing without ever penetrating. Soon, her hips trembled, her mind on the verge of ecstasy. Yet Jon had another idea in his head. Denying her pleasure again, he abruptly stopped his caresses.

 

“No,” Daenerys groaned, a strangled sound in her throat.

 

“Patience, my love,” said Jon softly, punctuating his words with a burning kiss.

 

“Jon...” she answered in a whisper charged with both reproach and desire. “Please,” she begged.

 

Her beloved was cruel and heartless. Her wolf ignored her pleas, content in giving her barely a kiss. Sometimes his fingers caressed her slick lips, finding his pleasure in denying her own. For the first time in her life, Daenerys found herself doing something she had never done, she begged.

 

“Jon, please, my love...”

 

Daenerys repeated the words several times, like a mantra, her pleas becoming more desperate each time. She could feel Jon's smile on the skin of her neck. Desire was making her go crazy.

 

Finally, her beloved wolf put an end to his delicious torment. He cradled her face sweetly, turning her towards him and taking her mouth in a burning kiss. She felt a delicious fullness as Jon's rod of steel regained his sheath of flesh. Tearing from Jon's lips, Daenerys gave a cry of pleasure.

 

“Yes!”

 

_Finally!_

 

Jon took advantage, putting his arm around the shoulders of his beloved, he lifted her, tearing another moan of pleasure as he sank deeper into her.

 

Moving to sit on the flooded pool's edge, Jon let Daenerys take hold of his thighs, steadying her rise and descent as she rode him.

 

Such a sweet reward for the delicious torment he had inflicted her earlier. Jon did not hold his moans, enclosing his lover in a hug. His head was buried in her neck, biting, kissing and licking, his voice stifled by desire as he repeated her name.

 

“Daenerys... my love... Dany...”

 

Jon's voice was like music in the princess' ears. The nickname, however, surprised Daenerys, a warmth in her chest as she heard it for the first time.

 

Daenerys snaked a hand behind his neck, wishing to bring Jon's mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. Jon, however, stopped her. In a move that surprised her, he got up. Daenerys uttered a plaintive moan as Jon came out of her.

 

“No!”

 

Daenerys was close to begging him again, but the look in Jon's eyes stopped her. His onyx gaze shined with a glow that hypnotized her, a mixture of lust, love and devotion.

 

Jon took advantage of the respite to move his beloved to lie down on her back. He felt like he was drowning in the perfect view she offered him. Her flat belly, the fine fleece of silver on her mound, her nether lips glistening with dew, wet for him and because of him. Jon could not take it anymore, abandoning himself to his desire, he returned to her again. A noise of joy escaped from Daenerys' throat. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, scratching his flesh. Her legs wrapped around his waist, trapping him in a steel vise.

 

Their foreheads against each other, Jon heard Daenerys curse and cherish him by following the rhythm of his comings and goings. Her amethyst eyes shone with lust and love.

 

“I love you.”

 

The gurgling of the water went silent at his words. A noise escaped from Daenerys' throat, and with a force that surprised him, she dived for his mouth.

 

“Mine," she growled in a voice in which he could clearly hear the possessiveness. “You are mine.”

 

“Yes... Dany, I'm... yours and... you... are mine....”

 

At his answer Daenerys attempted to overthrow him, wanting to ride him like the dragon she was. Jon did not let it go, however. He buried his face in her neck, while a sound of frustration escaped Dany's throat, quickly replaced by moans of pleasure as he accelerated the pace of his thrusts.

 

“Faster... deeper... more... Jon!”

 

Jon was more than happy to obey. He did not know how long their antics lasted. Daenerys was the first to let it known that she was close to her release.

 

“I'm coming, Jon... I'm coming... my love...”

 

“Me too.”

 

“In me.”

 

It was as much an order as a supplication. Jon focused to retain his own release, wanting to see, feel, and offer that of the woman of his life first and foremost.

 

He did not have to wait long, Daenerys quickly came in a sob of pleasure. Jon followed soon, filling her femininity with his seed. Panting, he collapsed beside Daenerys.

 

When she came out of the sweet bliss that Jon had given her, her loved had lifted her on her knees, his arms around her in a loving embrace. Jon gave her a soft smile before kissing her.

 

They did not exchange words, relishing instead in each other's warmth.

 

_You are mine, Jon, as far as I am yours. One day I will call you my husband, and others be damned._

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I hope you have like this...thing. It's my first smut...and to be honest I am not really happy with :/  
> Please don't hesitate to share/comment/critics. It's always a pleasure to read your toughts =)


End file.
